the_mcguinness_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
The McGuinness Experiment
The McGuinness Experiment 'is the second main YouTube channel run by 'Matt McGuinness. This is his show where he talks about stuff he's interested in and enjoys, predominately Sonic-related, with his most common content being opinion videos and reviews. The events that led to the creation of the channel span a period of 11 years, with video production starting properly in November of 2018, after a rough patch of videos, meeting new influential people and a transitional period that would take the channel into an alternate path than previously intended. In these episodes, Matt is usually accompanied by Reggie, a puppet that represents Matt's views on himself, but will also have collaborators helping him out when the time is right, and when the other person is available. The channel was created for Matt to express himself and his true opinions, and after a rough start, that eventually happened (though not quite as he intended). The channel has spawned several In-Jokes and collaborative efforts that have supported smaller creators or friends of Matt's, typically in the series Matt Reviews, though not always. To say that Matt thinks that his channel hosts incredibly good content would be wrong; a lot of videos he uploads he doesn't think much about, doesn't care for, or dislikes a lot (the only exceptions being the Matt Reviews collabs, Sonic: The Classic Adventures, and Robotnik Denounces Humanity). It is through the support of his subscribers and close friends that Matt will eventually change his mind about the videos he posts. TME: a brief history * 2008: 'Matt first discovers YouTube and is fascinated with how people can easily go online and post videos about whatever they want, and wants to be able to do this himself. There are only two issues with this: he's six years old, and does not have access to the internet. A waiting game begins. * '''2009: '''Matt is introduced to Sonic via ''Sonic And The Secret Rings and Sonic And The Black Knight. Initially unsure of what to think of the franchise, he begins to like what he sees. * '2011: '''Matt discovers ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus for PC and is introduced to Retro Sonic, who would later be retconned in the same year to become Classic Sonic. It is here that Matt grows to love the franchise, and yet is very confused about there being two different versions of Sonic which co-exist. * '2014: '''Matt gets temporary access to the internet and discovers the Sonic fanbase. He is shocked at what he sees, particularly with the controversies surrounding ''Sonic 06, and ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. ''He decides to take a break from being a Sonic fan until the situation improves. * '''2017: The release of Sonic Mania gives Matt the excuse to return to the fandom. However, at this time, Matt is suffering from various mental health episodes and almost commits suicide due to cyberbullying. After surviving that, he begins making YouTube videos under Plan A, and continues this for a while, slowly getting tired of being bossed around by his peers. * 2018: 'As the Year from Hell begins, Matt changes direction after discovering YouTubers such as redhotsonic, SomeCallMeJohnny, PewDiePie, and, most infamously, Cybershell. He then discovers that the latter has recently disappeared, and makes a video about it, which blows up. During this time, he takes an excursion on Discord and meets several influential people. * '''2019: '''As Matt's mental health clears up, he begins full video production, beginning in earnest with Green Eyed Monster? in January, later making overview videos, opinionated pieces, reviews, and collaborates for the first time with Vontech, and later collaborates Comic Fan 13 and Bouncy Glow. He later plans an animated Sonic series, because he can. It is during this time that he perfects a voice for Dr Robotnik, which lands him roles in other people's productions. It's at this time that rumblings stemming from COPPA potentially destroying YouTube make Matt consider other options for uploading videos. Key Series on the channel * '''Overview Videos '- editorial-type videos which serve to inform the audience of things. * 'Commentary '(on occasion) * '''Matt Reviews - Matt reviews things. * CRAP '- Matt gives his opinion on stuff, whether you like it or not. * 'Robotnik Skits - Skits Matt does whilst remaining in-character as Robotnik. A typical video A typical video on the channel usually (though not always) has one of these core things: * Matt's introductory line * Reggie, obviously * Humour (whether you like it or not) * Some overall point that needs to be made * Analysis * A concluding statement, followed by Matt's outro line.